La Reina
by GiygaShade
Summary: ::Versión EarthBound:: Ella observa desde su palacio como la vida pasa... Ella espera al amor de su vida -quizá ya no lo sea- Ella es frágil, tanto, que se puede romper en cualquier momento.


Quesque desde que soy Once-ling ya no meto a esta sección. MENTIRAS DEL GOBIERNO.

En fin, esto es para el día de las madres. El primero de tres Oneshots (los otros estarán en otras secciones, uno en la de dr. seuss y otro en la de Chrono Trigger). Quise hacerlo de esas madres crueles que a veces suelen ser tan frágiles... que ohdios.

Puede que no sé, no sea lo ideal para el día de las madres, pero es GiygaShade, ya saben que esta mujer escribe cosas fuera de lo común. Supongo.

D I S C L A I M E R

EarthBound le pertenece a ITOOOOI-SAMA OH SI OH SI QUE NOS AMA Y NOS AMA.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_EarthBound_

_La reina._

Quizá no sea una mujer a quién tener como modelo a seguir, no. Siempre está tumbada en el sillón observando fervorosamente la programación vespertina, esperando a que su esposo —al cual, dice querer—. Ella vive de las joyas que le dan, de su reputación en el pueblo, de utopías que muy en el fondo sabe que son inciertas, que jamás será la mujer perfecta. No piensa en ser La madre perfecta, sino, la mujer perfecta, aquella que desea agradarle a todo el mundo sin importar qué. Y ¿Cómo va a hacerlo si está rivalizada con sus vecinos? Irónico.

Su fingida sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojeras que revelan la devoción enferma que le tiene a su marido, sus ojos rojos de tanto ver la televisión, sus piernas mostrando las primeras várices —que le aterran, de verdad—, y su sobrepeso adornado de ropa cara. Sí, así es ella, a primera vista una mujer repugnante, altiva, perfeccionista, inhumana. Frágil, lo es internamente, trata de no mostrar a esa buena persona, se perdió, simplemente se perdió entre tantos recuerdos y malos tratos, entre la aversión a sus hijos, aversión que fue provocada por su esposo. Quizá aún los querría. Quizá.

Dos hermanos, el menor de diez años y el mayor de trece. Ambos tan iguales a su padre, el color de cabello rubio, la sonrisa… No, al menos del mayor. El menor es más como ella, débil, trata de hacerse el fuerte mentalmente, se levanta sin importar los golpes que reciba —¿Ella es así?— y llora en silencio. Lo más probable es que llore en silencio su suerte, lo que daría por estar con una familia como la de los vecinos, donde, aunque el padre casi nunca está —como en la suya—, se refleja el amor. Los detesta. Detesta a esa mujer rubia, esbelta y hermosa que se hace llamar la madre, detesta al hijo mayor y detesta mucho más a la hermanita, ignorante de lo que pasa en el mundo.

El hijo mayor es igual a su padre, completamente. Incluso la forma de ser cruel que le fue heredada, su enorme masa corporal, sus ojos azules —hermosos, aunque siempre escondidos por su cabello rubio—, ese chico era Aloysius. Lo detestaba, detestaba que fuera su copia perfecta, lo odiaba. Su obesidad, no hacía nada por detenerla, al contrario, la fomentaba. Qué asco, qué verdadero asco. Lo peor, era el mejor amigo del hijo de la vecina, de ese estúpido niño con gorra que siempre lleva un bat. Desde luego el pequeño Aloysius quiere ser como él, más no lo será. Vaya, él no nació en la familia perfecta y él no será ni la mitad de carismático que el otro niño tonto. Lástima.

No es cualquier día, y se puede intuir, ya que en la casa de los estúpidos vecinos están gritando de felicidad, cantan y preparan filetes, para celebrar. Qué estupidez. Para ella es un día completamente normal. No se para del sofá, no piensa preparar la comida, ¿Sus hijos? Por favor, sus hijos le dan igual. Están lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse. Y si son como su padre, entonces más. Lo único que teme es que estén celebrando en la casa de los vecinos, no, eso no lo toleraría. Pueden llenarse de ideas liberales, cosas extrañas. Pueden comenzar a tenerle aversión a sus padres —si no es que ya les tienen mucha aversión—… Da igual, ellos sabrán qué hacer con su vida, su padre les dará una lección después.

Ella se sentará a esperar… ¿Esperar qué? ¿A su esposo? ¡No! Ya llevaba días, tantos que había perdido un poco la esperanza de volver a verlo entrar, sólo un poco, después de todo, ella le amaba como nunca amó —si es que lo sigue amando— ¿Qué es lo que espera? Algo nuevo, algo que la haga vivir de nuevo. Estupideces. Muy en lo profundo desea ver a sus hijos entrar por esa maldita puerta con un regalo en manos, mínimo una flor para felicitarla.

No, no es su cumpleaños, oh vaya, ya quisiera que fuera su cumpleaños. Normalmente hacía fiestas con toda la gente importante del pueblo y casi siempre Aloysius estaba presente. No, ahora no, era un día más que funesto, el que menos espera desde que inicia el año, y en cuanto termina, un alivio extraño la llena, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Quizá sea el único día que probablemente le haga reflexionar sobre quién es y por qué está ahí.

La puerta se abre y ellos entran, con las manos vacías. Otro año más con lo mismo. Les dice que vayan a lavarse los dientes y a hacer sus tareas, obviamente, comieron fuera. Probablemente en la tienda de hamburguesas, por eso es que el mayor está tan gordo, con el paso de los años, se pondrá igual. Ellos, de mala gana suben las escaleras. No de nuevo, no otro maldito año así. Debería darle igual, como siempre. Este año no.

Porque no está él. Porque Picky ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarla. Porque Pokey es igual a él y su cara de repulsión es lo que menos soporta. Porque no merece vivir, quizá.

Ella es —ó era— Lardna Minch, una de las mujeres más influyentes de Onett. Ahora no es nada, rompe a llorar. Está sola. Como si no tuviera hijos, como si no tuviera esposo. Lo único que puede hacer es ponerse de pie e ir a la ventana, escuchar las risas de los vecinos y volver a llorar, lanzando a su paso un pequeño florero que a nadie le importa. Impotente, no es nadie, una verdadera mierda. Ya, le da igual si sus hijos la están escuchando… Le da igual…

El menor se atreve a bajar las escaleras con una hoja en mano, un dibujo. Lo deja en la mesa de la cocina y regresa a su cuarto, con miedo a que ella le haga algo. Ella va, lo ve, aún alterada. Están todos, felices. Aloysius está dibujado ahí, la toma de la mano. Junto a ellos están los dos pequeños, Pokey —que, gracias al cielo, lo dibujo tal y como es, gordo— y Picky. Sonrisas. Cosas que nunca pasarán. De nuevo llora, ahora de frustración. No es que sea mala, no, pero ¿Qué tanto ha hecho en todos estos años? ¿Los ha desperdiciado? Arruga el dibujo y pretende tirarlo, no sin antes ver que detrás hay algo escrito, algo que hace que su corazón se detenga unos segundos.

"_Feliz día de la madre" _

Sí, el pequeño es como ella. Al mayor, ni siquiera le importa. Estará en su cuarto riéndose de los llantos de su propia madre, mientras traga como el maldito cerdo que es.

Pero, son sus hijos…

Es su familia…


End file.
